polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Action Cannon
Mega Action Cannon is a heavy vehicle in employment of the Evil Baby Corporation. It is the heaviest vehicle ever fielded by any Infantid tribe in Segmentum Asia. History The First Lampardian War taught the EBC the harsh lessons of importance of mechanized assets in warfare. The EBC never had to fight in their words, "big, bad, shiny moving things with big guns," or military vehicles with armaments attached to them. However, living the past and pretending these things would go away in the future would be suicidal: EBC scouts reported that the foreigners brought even bigger shiny moving things with even bigger guns. Some even reported people built from steel. Now having a reason to defecate on their briefs, the EBC quickly needed to think of something to stay as a viable competitor in the competition for the ownership of Polysiton. The Smartsmiths observed that big guns shot big shells, which can destroy the vehicles that the EBC feared so much in the First Lampardian Wars. In addition, they also observed that explosive things could be used to battle the garangutan bad guys, as demonstrated by the TIA's employment of primitive predecessors of the Rhabdos Aretes that proved effective against EBC's lightly armored vehicles. Having studied the construction of the warhead, Smartsmiths chose to create a grenade variant of it, since the EBC's infantids aren't trained to use recoilless rifles. While this took care of the most urgent need to have something against big vehicles, Kakistargyrion still wasn't pleased: they needed a big shiny car on tracks of their own that could lob big bombs that can beat even the men of steel and the biggest of the bad guys. While Kakistargyrion pained to see money spent to build something of their own, Kakistargyrion hopes that this would allow them to win Polysiton and pay that cost many times over. Description Lagikos Exegetes It is unfortunate that our enemies, the Evil Baby Corporation, have shown themselves intelligent enough to make necessary additions to their arsenal. The Mega Action Cannon are deadly vehicle, its cannon large and strong enough to tear apart an earlier variant of Kyriakos in one blast, and even strong enough to disable the latest of Kyriakoi tanks. However, these things are not true tanks, and are quite vulnerable in the flanks, and even more so at the rear. Posterity Mentis This vehicle demonstrates that the Evil Baby Corporation can be led into destruction easily. Having been taught a harsh lesson by our allies, they have created something that fills in their weakness. But by doing so, they have created another. These are of little threat to us. Avoid its cannons and hit them hard where they can't fight back, and these will be nothing more than logistical burdens that the enemy still must maintain to keep them standing against our allied armored divisions. Infantid Smartsmith This big tracked thing is the most powerful weapon we've ever created. It has a very big gun, and it's strong enough to destroy nearly anything in one shot. Now we can pay those bad bunnies back for humiliating us with their big bad shiny cars on tracks the last time we've met. In fact, I think these big things make their shiny cars look puny! Let's squash them! Imperial Grammateus The Mega Action Cannon belies its weakness with its big name and gun. While it can pose a great threat to our vehicles and Promachoi, our aircrafts and mobile units can make short work of this clobbered mess of an assault gun. However, arrogantly brushing these off as no threat will cause you misery, and Megas Alexandros will see to it that you pay for that arrogance. Libertarian Adviser Quite efficient for the straw man vision of libertarians that our foes have. They've used what they got to clobber something useful. This assault gun is full of flaws, no doubt, but we may find them useful in our battle against the great state. Capture them, they will work wonders against armored divisions, but protect those that you do have well. In Game Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion The Mega Action Cannon is the ultimate anti-tank weapon used by the Evil Baby Corporation, and the heaviest vehicle fielded by the same faction. Mega Action Cannon fields a very heavy 200mm gun originating from the Sentinels' warehouses, granting it anti-tank firepower unrivalled by any other EBC anti-tank measures and making it a strong competitor even against very heavy anti-tank weapons such as the Oxybeles-mounted Bathron Hoplikon. Mega Action Cannon also sports rather heavy armor, allowing them superior protection from most attacks. However, the Mega Action Cannon is not the most well-built vehicle. Because Mega Action Cannon was built primarily from salvaged parts and scrap armor, Mega Action Cannon's armor is quite unstable: taking few shots can loosen bindings, screws, or worse, making Mega Action Cannon quite vulnerable in protracted battles. Category:Babies